


Do What You Want

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Do not own Suits. Wish I Did But I Don't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want

To call the meeting with their latest client a disaster would be a gross understatement. Not only had said Client shamelessly flirted with Mike all through dinner, he then made the mistake of commenting to Harvey how hot he thought Mike was while the associate was in the men's room. This did not sit well with Harvey - well for starters, he and Harvey have been in a relationship for over six months now and the only other person privy to this was Donna because she knew EVERYTHING. Harvey had not gotten around to telling Jessica yet cause he wasn't sure how his revelation would be handled. And secondly, Harvey was a possessive and jealous bastard. 

Mike was back and the three of them walked out of the restaurant where Harvey found Ray waiting for them - they said their goodbyes and the client held onto Mike's hand a bit loner than necessary which pissed off Harvey even more. Mike could feel Harvey tense beside him but fortunately the older lawyer didn't say or do anything - Mike didn't think he could handle that right now. The ride back to the condo was very uncomfortable - even Ray sensed that Harvey was upset and was silent the entire time whereas any other time, he and Mike would be discussing the latest episode of Game of Thrones that Ray had finally convinced Mike to watch. 

Once they were in the privacy of the apartment, Harvey removed his jacket and after draping it on the back of the couch, went straight to the bar trolley, poured himself a glass of his favorite scotch and looked out at the city through the massive glass windows. Mike couldn't take the silence any longer and knew that Harvey was going to be in like this for the rest of the evening. So to save both of them from saying something that they would both regret later, Mike thought it would be best that he leave and spend the night at his place. 

"I'm going back to my place tonight - I'll see you tomorrow" Usually Mike would have kissed Harvey before leaving but thought better of it tonight. Mike turns to leave and the next thing he knows, Harvey is grabbing him by the arm and pushing him against the counter of the centre island with his arms firmly around his hips. The look on Harvey's face is one that Mike has never seen before and to be honest, Mike doesn't think he ever wants to see it again.

"You're not going anywhere"

"Let go of me, Harvey." Mike struggles to get out of Harvey's grasp but he can't - Harvey is much stronger than he is and he knows that Harvey is using this against him. Harvey brings his arms to cradle Mike's face and kisses Mike - it isn't soft or tender like Mike is usually accustomed to. Instead it's hard and violent, like Harvey is trying to claim Mike through his kiss alone. Mike gets lost in the kiss like he always does and wraps his arms around Harvey's neck. Harvey growls his approval and begins attacking Mike's clothes. Mike's naked within minutes and Harvey kisses and bites his way down Mike's torso before swallowing his cock whole. Harvey's fingers are pressing into his hard enough for bruises to be there tomorrow but he can't seem to care about that right now. Mike realizes that Harvey needs this and he's more than willing to give himself over to his lover. Harvey lets go of his cock with an obscene pop and kisses his way back up claiming Mike's mouth again. Harvey gets his hands behind Mike's knees and encourages him to wrap his legs around Harvey's waist. He then proceeds to walk towards their bedroom while continuing to kiss Mike. They tumble onto the bed and Harvey is straddling the younger man - Mike is flushed, his lips swollen and Harvey will never tire of seeing Mike lying in his bed. Mike pulls him down for a kiss while Harvey fumbles for the lube in the drawer of the nigh stand. He breaks apart to drizzle some lube on his fingers and then proceeds to prep Mike - he starts with one finger while going back to kiss Mike and by the time he has 3 fingers in the younger man, Mike is panting into his mouth urging him to get inside him.

Harvey does and it's a hard fuck - he pounds into Mike with abandon and Mike meets him thrust for thrust. It's hard and fast - something they both need tonight. Harvey has always been gentle with Mike but he can't get himself to be gentle now - not after the events of this evening. Mike has his legs wrapped around Harvey's waist encouraging him to go faster harder - Harvey pulls back from where he was sucking a bruise on Mike’s neck - Mike's collar will not be able to hide it and it will be seen tomorrow. He looks into his lover's eyes and sees the love, loyalty and devotion swimming in Mike's blue eyes and that does him in. He grips Mike's cock in his hand and begins to jerk him in time with his thrusts. He wants them to come together and Mike sensing this, clenches around Harvey and the older lawyer lets go and empties himself in his lover at the same time semen shoots from Mike's cock onto Harvey's hand and his chest. Harvey lets go of Mike and collapses onto his lover. Mike unwinds his legs from Harvey's waist and lets them fall to the bed. He winces when Harvey pulls out and watches while Harvey gets rid of the condom. Harvey lays back down beside Mike and pulls the younger man to him. He doesn't care about cleaning Mike up because he fully plans on taking him a second time tonight. They kiss and this time it's sweet and gentle. They don't have to say anything to know what the other is feeling - whatever tension was between them when they got home is long gone.

"Goodnight Harvey" and Mike lays his head on Harvey's chest. "I love you" is the last thing Harvey hears before sleep overtakes the younger man.

"I love you too, Mike" Harvey says kissing Mike's forehead.


End file.
